


Poor Tortured One

by daily_nightly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, He never even knew his father, He's really a good person, Poor Life Choices, Psychological Trauma, Sorry about Anakin, Torture, or used to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly
Summary: Some times when he sleeps, he dreams of better times.Some times when he is awake, he is haunted by the past.When Darth Vader deals with a rebellious girl, perhaps it is Anakin who is tortured as well.





	Poor Tortured One

"...We used to lay out on the sand and let the sun dry us and try to guess the names of the birds singing..."

"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating...and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything is...soft...and smooth..."

Anakin bites his lip as he looks down at Padme. She's so beautiful. And she is so soft and smooth...her hands...and wrist...her side...and shoulder...

Anakin stares for a moment. Glances over her form, everything is soft... from her deep brown eyes to her flowing colorful dress that barely conceals an undoubtedly smooth body.

He lightly licks his lips. Everything is so soft and smooth, how can he help himself?

He leans forward,  pressing his lips to hers, and it's just as he suspected, Padme's lips are very soft and smooth...and is she eager, too? Is it just his imagination that she is kissing back?

Then all at once it is over.

She looks at him once, into his very soul, those brown eyes locking with his for just a second. And he hopes...

"No..."

\--------------

Anakin gasps awake.

He hasn't dreamt of memories like that in some time. Why now?

He breathes deep...well, as deep as he can, then lets his lungs decompress and weeze the air out of him. It takes a moment for his heart-rate to slow. What a dream...

He goes about getting up, which is really a process of pushing the right buttoms to engage the proper machinery and droids around him to get into his suit.

He activates the morning process and leans back to allow the program to run and work around him. 

He runs through the dream again. 

He barely remembers that place. But that kiss.

That kiss will haunt him forever, because it was the kiss that began something. 

Oh, how he had pinned over Padme.

When she finally admitted to loving him it had been the best moment, even being chained and lead out to a certain death. But then they survived and they lived and loved...

"Procedure Complete. All programs updated and operational, Sir."

Anakin glances at the medic droid to his right and nods the best he can. 

He summons his datapad to his hand with the force and settles about figuring out his day before doning his helmet.

It itches more as the years pass.

Meeting. Meeting. Meeting. Prisoner interrogation. Meeting. Meeting. 

Wait. What?

Oh, right.

The "ambassador". That sassy Rebel girl. 

Anakin goes about planning his schedule, sending off messages and checking reports.

The Emperor is not happy about these Rebels and the plans that they have stolen, but he is certain he can handle a simple girl.

He will have to be sure to send a clear message that resistance is not tolerated. 

When he is done, he sets his datapad aside and engages the sequence for his helmet, time to get to work. 

Even after all these years of doing this and all this advanced technology that keeps him alive the damn thing still makes the most wretched sounds as it engages. 

More than once (about a million times, to be exact) Anakin has thought he should be able to do a check on the lines and adapt the output to a more smooth transitory mechanism so it doesn't clank and bang around so much, but as his body is not what it once was the mechanic in him is left to bemoan the horrible machine he must tolerate every day.

As his helmet fully sets on his head and engages the date flashes momentarily.

It causes a flash in his mind-

deep brown eyes pleading him, "Anakin...all I want is your love..."

-he twitches his head. But it happens again-

"I don't know you anymore...Anakin...you're breaking my heart..." those beautiful browns are filled with tears and her lips tremble...soft lips...

\- Vader shakes violently and slams his fist against the nearest tray, it clatters and echos around the room. 

So, that's why the dream.

Today marks nineteen years since his beloved betrayed him to the Jedi.

The force has deemed it necessary to remind him what it has cost to bring about peace, freedom, justice and security to the galaxy. He will do what he must to keep it or what was lost was for nothing. 

\-----------------

Darth Vader is not in the mood to tolerate insolence.

He has the force and he will not be underestimated. He will find the plans and solve this little problem of these rebels in no time. Why the Emperor puts up with the incompetence of certain officers is beyond him. They have no respect for the force.

He is finally done with his lengthy meetings and now on to the interrogation. 

None here truly understand the significance of what he and the Emperor have achieved for the galaxy. No one feels the sacrifice like he does. He will not take it lightly.

\--------------------------

He enters the prisoner's cell,

"And now, your highness, we will discuss the location of the hidden rebel base."

Vader initiates level one of the torture droid.

It isn't completely necessary to use, but he finds it has its benefits in intimidation. 

The girl simply looks over the droid then bats those big brown eyes at him, standing firm, unintimidated.

She barely flinches at the first zap. 

Again.

She holds still the second go around, her eyes on him. 

Level two it is then. Again.

She doesn't react any more than the second go. Interesting. 

Her gaze is set upon him, oddly fixed to his eyes. Most scan his visor, uncertain where to settle their eyes but it's as if these brown eyes can see directly to him...into his...

Vader clenches his fist as a wave of...something...passes over him. 

Again.

Level four. Again.

She flinches, eyes briefly breaking down before returning to their gaze. Her jaw clenches with more resolve. Two deep brown eyes...fierce and determined, yet soft and welcoming...no...

Again. 

Level five. Again.

Level six. Again.

The girl finally whimpers a bit before regaining composure.

She sucks in a lip that slightly quivers, before resuming a defiant pout...a pout so similar...so soft and smooth looking...No!

Level 10. Again!

The girl seizes at the intensity of the shock.

He never makes it to this level. Usually he uses mind probing and persuasion at level 4 to get prisoners to loosen up, but he has completely lost sight of his original intention.

He just doesn't want those blasted pleading brown eyes breaking his heart again. Again?

Remembering himself, Vader reaches for the girls mind as she falls from her shock fit.

She resists. He presses harder. 

She resists, again. 

His fist clenches and there is a creaking around the room. 

He will not be undermined by this spoiled brat!

He strikes swift and hard, diving a bit too much into her mind rather than directly searching or commanding. 

\--a droid holds a just born baby girl in front of her  blurry mother, she cries at the announcment 'it's a girl'. A name? Then a familiar voice barely speaks out..."Leia..."--

Vader pulls back violently causing the girl to cry. 

She lifts her head,looks straight at him with tears filling up those familiar big brown eyes,

"No..."

Too many images flash before him. 

Brown eyes. Soft lips. Ani. You're a funny kid. Is that you? No, we can't. We will live a tortured life. Anakin, I love you. Truly and deeply. We're having a baby. Don't go. I'm scared. You're breaking my heart. I love you. Brown eyes. Soft lips.

He staggers back, gasping.

Without a word he leaves.

What has he done?

What...has...he...become...???

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thought that got stuck in my head. I hope it makes sense...
> 
> Also, I kind of love Anakin, can I just say that.  
> #thingforbrokenboys
> 
> And this is my most Star-Warsy fic. Like, I used real movie quotes and stuck to a more serious idea and didn't misquote stuff (except in the tags).
> 
> Guys, I'm like a really smart now, you don't even know...you could ask "what's the biggest ship in Star Wars?" And I'd be like, "blah,blah,blah,blah" giving the exact right answer.  
> #hadtoo


End file.
